The Return Home
by NUTCASE71733
Summary: Inspired by Gantz Gun's oneshot tale with my OC. Clay returns home to Toad Town after defeating Wizpig, and brings a friend searching for a new home. Oneshot


Me: This was an idea inspired by Gantz Gun's oneshot story featuring my OC at the island from Diddy Kong Racing, which I named Tiger Track Island seeing as it had no official name.

Crow: And it still doesn't, even with Diddy Kong Racing DS now in stores everywhere. You'd think the guys at Nintendo woul have given the island a proper name by now.

Me: True, but then I'd have to revise the story Mario Science Theater 3000 to fit the new official name into the story.

Servo: Anyway, this story is another deleted scene from Gantz's story, Paper Mario: Legend of the Star Rod. It takes place late in the adventure after Mario and his team save the fifth Star Spirit, Misstar. It also features the optional boss battle against the greedy Kent C. Koopa, whom next to Bowser is possibly the toughest Koopa to have ever been shown in the Mario series.

Me: Also our favorite Kremling, Krunch co-stars in this story.

Mallow: Let's watch, wont we?

Zane: (dims the lights)

* * *

** Clayton Mario and Krunch VS. Kent C. Koopa!**

It took longer than I hoped, but me and my friends finally took ot Wizpig in a spectacular race. We actually had to beat that jerk twice. After the first time, he ambushed us at a party we held to celebrate our hard work. We then knew that he obviously hadn't learned his lesson, so we had to chase him into space to finish him once and for all. Otherwise, he may attack Earth again, or attack some other unsuspecting planet.

In the first race, it was the famous Tiger Track Island champion, Drumstick the Rooster who faced Wizpig. He tried to go after him before Diddy Kong and I got involved, but he was cursed by one of the evil porker's spells, and turned into a frog. It wasn't until we completed both the Wizpig and T.T. amulets that the spell placed on him was weak enough for any form of force to break the spell completely. After freeing him, he got into his car, and faced off against Wizpig once again. This time, he won, and the shock of the rooster's victory caused Wizpig to throw a tantrum.

When it came to the second race, I valiantly faced his challenge. When he taunted me by saying, "Well lookie here, it's the little worm!", all I said in return was, "Well lookie here, it's the overgrown porkchop!" The race was intense, and it seemed more like a death match than anything else due to the amount of lasers everywhere, but I still beat him. Due to a few too many missles slamming into his rocket, it short circuted, and went out of control sending the hog into space where we saw him fly off towards a distant planet. The planet he crashed on was devoid of life, so I doubt he'll be back.

Somehow, Krunch's boss, King K. Rool found out about Krunch's role in this event, and exhiled him because he worked alongside a Kong. I saw this as unfair, as Krunch actually did K. Rool a favor. With no where else to go, Krunch nearly began to cry as a result of this development. I then told him he was welcome to come back to Toad Town to try and get a new home. When he asked why I was helping him, all I said was, "You helped us take out someone who threatened the saftey of the world, even if it was to help an idiot like K. Rool protect his intrests in Congo Bongo. Besides, in recent days you've actually shown you were rather polite compared to most other Kremlings I know." Krunch smiled, and decided to take up on my offer.

I then told him about the letter I got from Luigi some time ago, explaining what happened to Mario. Krunch couldn't believe that Bowser had gotten the power I described. I then said, "I wrote sent a letter back home saying that in some way I'd return home to lend a hand. I couldn't leave you guys alone without my help seeing as we had to stick together, so I decided to stick around before heading for home. I hope Mario's ok. But I'm even more worried about Peach..."

Krunch then asked, "Why's that? Isn't she more suited for Mario than you? After all, if memory serves, the two of you are about ten years apart in terms of age." I then said, "It isn't like that at all Krunch. You see, when I was born, my parents didn't have the energy to care for me. After I reached the age of two, they left me in the care of my brothers, who in turn sometimes had Peach look after me when they weren't around to do so. As a result, Peach is like a second mother to me."

Krunch then said, "Ouch... Sorry man, didn't mean to come off like that." I then said, "No problem, I knew you were joking a little. Anyway, let's get back to Toad Town." We finally arrived in Toad Town after a couple of days. When I got home, I saw the news about Mario, and it said, 'Mario and friends save another Star Spirit! Intrigued, I read the artical after buying the paper. The artical said:

* * *

_Just a few short days ago, unusual seismic activity was recorded in the southern seas of the Mushroom Kingdom in the vacinity of Yoshi's Island. There were also reports that Mount. Lavalava was experiancing some small eruptions, which ment that eventually the volcano would erupt for the first time in nearly fourty years. _

_We at the Toad Town Times got an interview with the esteemed Archeologist, Kolorado from Koopa Villiage, that Bowser's troops had secretly invaded the island. Kolorado went there to search for treasures in the volcano, and was accompanied by Mario Mario, and his brave friends as apparently Bowser's goons had a Star Spirit held captive there. After the rescue of the spirit, the volcano was about to violently erupt. _

_Mario, his friends, and Kolorado escaped with the help of the Star Spirit, Misstar, who has reportedly returned to her home in Star Haven. This makes the fifth out of the seven Star Spirits saved since this quest started almost two months ago. Kolorado quoted saying, "I owe the old boy my life. I hope to work with him again someday! Cheers to you, Mario!" _

_In related news, Kolorado has revealed that the treasure he found proves that there was an aincient civilization on Yoshi's Island before the Yoshi's immigrated there from other areas of Dinosaur Land. The treasure will be exhibited at the Mushroom City Museum of Art on August 9th of this year."_

* * *

I smiled when I read the artical, and realized that maybe Mario wouldn't be needing my help after all. I then noticed on the gossip corner section of the paper, there was a message from an anonymous koopa from Bowser's army! It said:

* * *

_I HATE FIGHTING THE MARIO BROTHERS! I wont do it anymore! Somehow those guys always get the best of us in the end!_

* * *

I then said, "I'm glad to see some of Bowser's troops are beggining to come to their senses." I then heard some people talking about a large Koopa Troopa on Pleseant Path causing trouble. Curious, I asked what was going on. A Paratroopa said, "I just came from Koopa Villiage to do some shopping, and now I've got no money to spend! Some giant koopa named Kent C. demanded me to give him one hundred coins to go to Toad Town! What makes this worse is that I'll have to pay him again to get home, and I only have seventeen coins now no thanks to that scam artist!"

I then heard someone say with a British accent, "Poppycock! I cannot believe this!" I looked behind me and saw a koopa with a yellow shell and a fine mustace wearing a pith helmet. I recognized him as the famous Kolorado. He then said, "I dare say this is unforgivable! My wife must be worried sick about me again, especially if she read today's paper! If I don't get home soon, I'll never be allowed out of the house again!"

I then said, "Well, with Luigi house-sitting as well as taking care of the family business, and Mario off to who-knows-where, I guess I'll have to fix this problem." I went off to Pleasent Path to deal with this greedy Koopa, who apparently would make the Wario brothers seem like charitable people. I saw a ten foot tall red-shelled koopa with glasses on. However, his size didn't daunt me seeing as Wizpig was two to three his size. He said to me, "You there in the hat! I'm Kent C. Koopa, remember the name. If you wanna use this road, you gotta give me a hundred coins! That's how it works."

I then said, "How about I not give you any money, and you let people use this road for free like everyone always had in the past? Otherwise I may have to hurt you." The koopa looked at me like I had a second head, then he said, "You beat me?! Look at me: I'm much bigger than you!" I then said, "I just beat a guy twice your size a few days ago, and he was from another planet! Now get lost, because I'm beggining to lose my patience."

Then Kent C. said, "Ok, I didn't want to do this..." He then ducked into his shell, and tried to ram into me. I jumped to the side as he crashed into a rock, causing him to fall over backwards. I tried to stomp on his stomach like I would with any other koopa, but Kent C.'s shell was very very hard, and I bounced off of him. Kent C. got up, and punched me in the stomach, sending me into a tree. He then charged at me, but I lept over him, and brought my hammer onto his head which obviously hurt him quite a bit. Kent C. did another spin attack, but I used my hammer as a baseball bat and swatted him away.

I then heard a voice say, "Psssst! Yo Clay, c'mere!" I recognized it as Krunch's voice. I saw the Kremling hiding in a bush nearby where I was standing. He then said to me, "I've got your back! You distract him, and I'll take him down!" I liked his plan, and we then got to work. I jumped around to distract the oversized Koopa, until Krunch charged out of the bushes, and latched his jaws onto Kent's tail, causing Kent C. to scream like a little girl.

With him focusing on his tail after Krunch let go of it, the two of us rushed him and took him down. I then said, "Krunch, go get the police down here so they can cart this extortionist to jail. I'll keep my eye on him." A few minutes later, Krunch returned with the police. They were suprised at how a Kremling was being truthfull, but they ignored that question as it was time to get to work sending this Koopa to jail.

Krunch and I then began giving back everyone their stolen money, and the people couldn't be happier. Krunch was also happy, as no one cared about the fact he was a Kremling. All they saw was someone who worked alongside me, one of the Mario brothers, and figured that he could be trusted as such.

I then said, "Don't let it get to your head. Just this one act wont get all people to trust you, you know." Krunch then said, "Yeah, I know. If it's ok with you, I'd like to actually be a part of your group since I don't have any other place to turn to. I figured I'd need a posse to hang around with since I'm no longer a part of K. Rool's army." I smiled, then said, "Not a problem. Welcome to the team Krunch." We then shook hands, sealing our deal.

_**The End**_

* * *

Zane: Well, this explains how Krunch came to live with the Mario brothers.

Me: Yep.

Crow: Glad we didn't have to deal with him when we helped them get the Crystal Stars in Mario Science Theater...

Servo: Yeah, he'd probobly crush us like soda cans!

Me: Settle down boys. R&R!


End file.
